User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/TDWUI Episode 3
Are You Ready Recap Last time on Total Drama Wiki Ultimate Island. Hide and Seek made a return as the contestants had to hide from classic competitor and resident bad boy Duncan who seemed to had taken a liking to his biggest fan Lizzy.Team Angijak won for the second time in a row and Twin Flame Annie was sent straight home. Who will be next to go? Find out in Total Drama Wikian Ultimate Island. Plot Joanna: What's wrong with Cam? Lizzy: Annie. Cam: I kinda liked Annie but noooooo she's gone. Scottie: Hopefully we win next challenge? Xav: We only won 2. Yazzy: Aww Scottie you're so dedicated. (Yazzy kisses Scottie on the cheek) Yazzy: That was for determination. (Losers cabin) Dani: Can Des stop sending me letters? I miss Annie. Matt: Hey you got the team here. Katie: INCOMING! (All teams run out) Derek: Really Chris? (Chris laughs) Chris: You all remember Trent right? Trent: Newbies hi. What the hell do you want McClain, I'm not gonna be your Dakota where I become your intern and get tortured for your enjoyment am I? Chris: No but you are gonna help out these newbies with this extreme challenge. Follow me. (Cam rolls his eyes as Yazzy almost trips and Trent catches her) Dani: It looks like a giant guitar for hangliding. Chris: It IS a giant guitar Admiral Dani her obviousness. (Dani rolls her eyes) Yazzy: So you called Trent back for THIS? I almost don't see the point. Chris: You will. Sheesh dealing with you is like dealing with Gwen. Yazzy: Good! Chris: Moving on. Be aware the string is broken and you have to hanglide. Lizzy: Easy. Chris: Not so fast Lizzy! Down below is a pit of fire. Katie: Yikes. Chris: I will have tag teams go across. Team Angijak Yazzy and Joanna and for Team Carpamael Jake and Matt. Joanna: Chris, why tag teams? Chris: Because you and your partner will be tied to eachother from wrists to ankles. Good luck! Trent help the newbies suit up. Jake: Ok I'll be top. Joanna: Tie my wrists. How? Yazzy: Simple. I'll grab the thing and Trent can tie us now get on the ground. Joanna: Ok ok. (Trent helps out the girls) Yazzy: 3 challenges and I can't stand being here. Trent: That's Total Drama for ya. And pay no mind to Chris. Yazzy: I seen the show dude's a total sadist. Trent: But the Gwen comment? I think it's a good thing you're kinda like her. (Yazzy smiles at Trent) Yazzy: How'd you guys - - ? Jake: Duh I'm fast. Jake: Faster than the speed of light and I can get anyone out faster than those losers can get to the finish. Chris: Both teams ready? GO! (Both teams go and the rope for Yazzy and Joanna breaks until Joanna grabs onto Yazzy's feet and they make it first) Joanna: Yeah! Jake: Darn it! ''' Chris: Onto the next part! '''Jake: They gotta lose! But who should go next? I mean Cam's too good but Yazzy she's too good to get rid of but at least her and Trent gives it a good reason for her to get the boot. But that Scottie guy seems like a liability. Jake: (As he and Yazzy bump into each other) ''Step off! Yazzy: YOU step off! Chris: Next you will be snowboarding down the hills. Lizzy: There's no snow though. And it's summer. Chris: On THESE mountains there are. '''Lizzy: Where does he get this stuff?' Dani: I volunteer to snowboard. Trent: (Hands Dani a music note shaped snowboard) ''Good luck. Try not to die. Dani: Gee thanks. '''Dani: Annie DOES want me to win for her since she left.' Chris: Alright? Team Angijak? Cam: ME! Yazzy: I see what you're doing. Yazzy: Cam bye. Stop trying to steal crushes. I'm in the zone. Chris: Cam, Dani before you board remember there are a few difficult obstacles. Dani: Oh god. Chris: Go! (Dani and Cam go down the hills until Cam slips off his board and flies into Dani making her get to the finish line first) Dani: Ok I can't ....... feel ........... my butt. Chris: Point Team Carpamael. Derek: And infirmary for Dani. Dani: Can't - - ow! Katie: WAY TO GO DANI! Matt: Alright! Chris: Alright now with the tie breaker one more challenge is to go. You will sky dive onto this drum. Katie: Isn't that dangerous? Chris: Alright a volunteer Katie! Anyone else? Scottie: I remember I was so wanting to do this and Yazzy kinda inspired me so.......... Scottie: I'll go. Chris: Alright go! Lizzy: Y'know Scottie did earn us points last time. This could be the lightning striking twice. And that doesn't mean Sha-bam-bam boy! Chris: Both teams ready? GO! (They both jump out the plane) Xav: I still say Scottie's a liability. Ash: Ahhh but one who's willing to win. (Scottie lands on the ground while Katie jumps up and down on the drum like a trampoline) Katie: This is so fun! Chris: Team Carpamael WINS! Jake: Finally! Chris: Team Angijak time to vote someone off. (At the elimination ceremony) Joanna: So....... you and Trent? Yazzy: I don't even know yet. Cam, Annie kissed you and you miss her. Just STOP! Chris: Alright. First loss in a row. And now marshmallow time. Joanna, Yazzy, Xavier, Lizzy, Ash and the last one goes to........... Cam! Scottie: Damn it. Yeah yeah Chute of Shame time. (Scottie goes down the dock) Yazzy: Bye Scottie! Scottie: Thanks for the inspiration. Even if I cost you all! (Yazzy hears something then heads to the woods) Yazzy: Hello? Trent: That was nice of you. Yazzy: Aww thanks. What? Why you - - (Trent pulls Yazzy up to him as they kiss by the tree) Yazzy: That wasn't just to shut me up was it? Trent: No. But will you go out with me? Yazzy: Ok......! Yazzy: Katie, Sadie step off. At least I got a relationship with Trent. (Trent and Yazzy continue to make out as Yazzy puts her hand in Trent's hair and closes her eyes as Trent grabs her face) Joanna: Awww! Yazzy: Jojo! Joanna: ''(As the two continue kissing) ''Sorry you 2 are just so cute! Chris: Alright camera away from the fangirl and the new couple sucking face. Who will be our next victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Ultimate Island! Eliminations 14th: Syler 13th: Annie Appearances Ash (3/3) Cam (3/3) Dani (3/3) Derek (3/3) Jake (3/3) Joanna (3/3) Katie (3/3) Lizzy (3/3) Matt (3/3) Xav (3/3) Yazzy (3/3) Scottie (3/3) Annie (2/3) Scottie (1/3) Category:Blog posts